Amante Escarlata
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Se enamoró de su macabra sonrisa desde la primera vez que lo vio, de lo sensual de su voz, de sus místicos ojos, su cabello rojo… hasta que la muerte se lo quitó, siendo él la misma muerte. .::Grell x Madame Red::.


_**.::AMANTE ESCARLATA::.**_

_Mi primer Fic de Kuroshitsuji, dedicado a la hermosa mujer que es Madame Red y al apuesto Shinigami de curiosa sonrisa, Grell Sutcliff. Si he de dejar una advertencia es el pequeño toque sexual que encontrarán casi al terminar, si esto no les molesta les invito a leer. _

_

* * *

_

**U**n grito desgarrador vistió de gala a la noche, una noche perfecta para el horror, para la muerte, para el odio. Una mujer se desplomó en el suelo dejando tras de sí un hermoso camino carmesí. Una dama hermosa yacía de pie cerca del cuerpo inerte portando el arma homicida, una dama cubierta de sangre carmesí; sangre que se perdí en lo rojo de sus labios, cabellos y ropas. Miraba con satisfacción el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

Una risa estruendosa se hizo escuchar en lo alto. -¡Bravo, bravo!... Bajo la luz de la Luna es aún más brillante, hermoso- . De inmediato buscó al dueño de las palabras, buscó a su espectador. Y ahí estaba él en lo más alto de la torre, sus ojos resplandecían maliciosos y siniestros, sus cabellos de rojo encendido eran sacudidos con esplendor por el viento; lo único que le aterró de momento fue lo espeluznante de aquella sonrisa, colmillos en lugar de dientes adornaban la boca. La magnificente Luna de fondo acompañando a demoniaca figura.

Dio un gran brinco lleno de habilidad y de la misma forma cayó ante ella. Anne se perdió en los ojos verdes que le miraban fervientemente como si pudiera ver dentro de su triste alma… y así era.

-Conque tú eres la que ha dado un toque de gracia y color a mi tedioso trabajo últimamente- Habló sin perder la gran sonrisa, caminando hacia ella con gracia y fino porte.

-¿Tú trabajo?... ¿Tú quién eres? Obviamente no alguien común y corriente- Afirmó ella sin ser intimidada ni un poco, manteniendo su postura delicada y femenina. Y quedó fascinado por aquella dama de cabellos rojos que fascinantemente poseía ojos del mismo color; color de la sangre, color del deseo, la pasión y el feroz amor.

.Permíteme presentarme… ¡Madame Red!- Profirió haciendo educada reverencia.- Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff… y llevo un tiempo admirando su pasarela de muerte. Déjame acompañarte a conocer más íntimamente a tus víctimas y a ser parte del show, yo podría ayudar a hacerlo más divertido.- Sacó de entre el saco que llevaba consigo poderosa sierra que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo de finas telas. Con una mirada un tanto psicópata se iluminó su rostro.

-¿Qué eres tú?- Preguntó esta vez con asombro al observar mortífera arma. –No mientas Madame Red, bien que lo sabes… Soy un dador de muerte si es así como deseas llamarme-. Jugaba con su sierra, ella simplemente asintió forzándose una sonrisa.

Desde ese momento Grell le acompañó en sus sangrientos crímenes bajo el disfraz de un torpe mayordomo; siguiéndola en sus pecados, instintos y bajos deseos. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente cada vez que la sangre manchaba descuidadamente la blanca piel de su dama, su dama roja.

Miraba a esas mujeres, las estrellas de su macabro espectáculo y no lograba conciliar su fealdad.; habría de tratar de mejorar su imagen añadiendo un toque de color, un toque rojo. Las pintaba con suma delicadeza en los labios, un poco de sombra, un toque de rubor… y aún así su belleza no se acercaba ni un poco a la de su Madame Red.

Y empezó a desearlo con fervor, tendría que seducirlo, quería ser suya y sabía que podía tenerlo, pero no retenerlo, aún así dispuesta estaba a correr el riesgo.

Y su ente de rojo se encontraba de espaldas con pincel en mano, delineando los labios de una mujer amordazada con aterrada mirada, consciente de lo que le esperaba ¿Quién no había escuchado sobre los crímenes cometidos por el nuevo Jack el Destripador? Unos brazos se enredaron alrededor del cuello del hombre, su mano trastabilló y el pincel perdió su rumbo resbalando por la blanca mejilla de la chica que se encontraba al borde del desmayo. Grell torció la boca en señal de disgusto y desagrado al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Madame?- Preguntó molesto y a la vez curioso dejando caer el pincel al piso de mármol blanco. Sin embargo, si quiera se había molestado en tratar de retirar a la mujer que le tocaba y que ya había formado miles de fantasías en su mente.

-Cuánto maquillaje has desperdiciado en ella- Susurró con delicadeza y suma sensualidad en su oreja. Se separó lentamente de su lado y se deshizo de su saco rojo luciendo un entallado y elegante vestido del mismo color. Grell se giró para contemplar su figura, sus pechos redondos y perfectos al igual que sus acentuadas caderas.

Caminó hacia ella y la miró fijamente; sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su alterada respiración le daban una idea de lo que ella buscaba. Mordió de manera sensual la punta de sus guantes negros con la intención de retirarlos para poder posar su mano en la mejilla de la dama. Anne posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de él al sentir el delicado toque, su mayordomo correspondió aquel beso de igual forma convirtiéndolo poco a poco en algo sumamente carnal, lleno de deseo.

Él introdujo su lengua en la húmeda boca que lo aclamaba desesperadamente, roso con insistencia la lengua fina y rosada. Ella correspondía hasta donde le era posible, no se arriesgaría a perder la lengua si trataba de introducirla en aquella boca con fieros colmillos.

Y en el descuido de sus pensamientos fue tomada por la estrecha cintura y conducida a otra habitación, donde la chica que aguardaba por la muerte no pudiera ver como estallaba su roja pasión.

Desbordaron el deseo, una unión poco convencional y prohibida daba inicio. Una mortal y un Dios de muerte. Besó su cuello, sus pechos, cada tramo de piel tan tersa como seda. Se aseguró de no dejar tramo sin recorrer. Y ella le desvistió extasiada al contemplar su delgada pero varonil figura.

Ambos cuerpos yacían desnudos bajo la pálida luz de Luna que les contemplaba con recelo. Ni una palabra de amor fue soltada al viento ni a la oscuridad de la noche, sólo los gemidos se hacían presentes en el momento que él introducía su erecto miembro en la excitaba e hinchada flor.

Anne sintió que se le escapaba la vida, un orgasmo ahora parecía dejarla al borde de la muerte. ¿Acaso esa era la sensación prohibida al fornicar con un Dios? Sus esbeltas piernas se aferraron con fuerza a las caderas mientras pronunciaba su nombre en un grito ahogado, en espera del orgasmo, dispuesta a recibir la semilla de Grell, pero él salió de su interior derramándose fuera.

Lo miró con disgusto y enfado, por el contrario él sonreía con cinismo comenzando a colocarse sus ropas nuevamente.

-Lo siento mucho Madame Red, pero mi semen no conseguirá el milagro que con tantas ansias buscas- Anne le escuchaba un tanto confundida mientras colocaba sus vestidos, él se acercó y posó su mano desnuda en el vientre antes de vestirla con su guante. – Aquí no volverá a haber vida… mi hermosa dama.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a terminar su trabajo, dejando a la mujer seria pero por otro lado tranquila y satisfecha, Tan sólo asintió y forzó en su cara otra sonrisa como siempre lo hacía. Y eso era lo que dejaba ¿Hacer el amor? Con un Dios… un Dios de la muerte… un espacio vacío, una satisfacción irreal y una firma en el acta de defunción.

Horas más tarde habría de salir a su muerte, muerte que le daría su Dios, atravesando la mortífera arma en su ser, en su alma… en el corazón. Y se le escaparía la vida y su amante escarlata sería quién juzgaría sus actos, la mandaría a un reino lleno de dolor si lo creía necesario. Y al fin se despediría de ella con una frase llena de amor…

"**Te quiero con el alma, con las ansias muertas y un bandolón cantando un funeral" **

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y que alguien sea tan amable de dejar un comentario el cual apreciaré bastante. Les ha gustado, lo han odiado; cualquier comentario que gusten dejar. _


End file.
